The Mind Of A Lost Decepticon
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The mind dairy of Starscream. Enough said.


"Transformers", all names--robots and humans, places and people are copyrighted by 19991Hasbro, Inc. This is the G1 universe some years after the last eposide.

"THE MIND OF A LOST DECEPTION"

A "Transformers" Fan-Fiction

by Dr. Thinker

From the Mind Log of Starscream

- Earth Date July 9, 2029.

That Unicorn! I know some was something was up! I can transform--and fight--but my guidance program is off-line! That scum of electric wires!! Once I get myself back up to standard fight mode, I'm going after him. But he's isn't the first. No, the Autobots are in the last place. I'm talking--Mega--er..Galavatron here! I'm going to make HIM sorry!! Going to KILL them! Anyway, I got a light reading from Earth, it's 2029, on July 9. I'm going to use this--until I find out the true Cybertron astrohours is.

S.C.

- Earth Date July 29, 2029. 

I'm getting low on fuel. I know I to create Engron Orbs--it's a littlee lower then Soundwave's regular cubes--I got some thanks from Megatron for it--but that was only two months before Unicorn arrived..

S.C.

- Earth Date August 9, 2029

I'm recharged. This galaxy as no lifeforms at all. It's empty space. If don't care if it's takes me a year--I want to see a lifeform--human, alien, or robotic--or familar planet, Earth, Cybertron, or even that volanco filled planet of Char.

S.C.

- Terra Date - May 10, 5598

WOW! Talk about a discover! This is so good--I can't even wait to tell the Decpetions--heck, even the Autobots would LOVE this discover. I discover the origin of the Transformers. Long ago, the Terra need help getting rid of the Quintess's mindless robots--so they build our mindless ancestors. Once that gotten rid of the Quintess, Primus Primana, a famous leader with the help of Meganun Venton upgraded the robot's mind--and created Cybertron--to prevent any from discover their old weapons. But then, Meganuman and Primus had a fall-out and began a war that was solved just shortly before I lived. Mega being old--give me his Dark Orb. It look so familar---I wanted to say that old Autobot line, "By the Martix!". Primus and Meganun show me around. Primus told me that when Hot Rod got the Martix to changed him until Rodimus Prime. I wonder what would happen when I did it--but my feel into a deep stand-by mode.

Terra Date -- May 29, 5598

WOW! I feel totally different--like a could take all the original Decpetins/Autobot in a Earth-type no-rule wresting match. My transform is MAJOR changed. My body seem to more bigger then Soundwave's & Shockwave's body combined. My wings seem to very big--and looks to have four hugh cannons. Can't wait to see how weapons works out. Today, I took off to see Terra from space. It's looks like Earth's lost long sister planet. It landed on the moon. Despite my hate for the Earthlings, I could grow to like this planet. Did I just speak like a stupid "Bot"  
as in "Autobot"?

S.C.

- Terrra Date -- June 9, 5598

WOW! Megagun Venton show me a place that were the peace plan was though up. WOW! I spotted to familar signs on flags--a Autobot logo and the Deception logo--but more circle --for the Autobot one--and more square-ish for the Deception one. It's seem that this story seem logic. Just then, I discover that the Dark Orb had repaired my radio system--I could take any non-decoded Autobot or Deception rival link. I heard two old bots speak on their own commucation line--well one of them for the first time.

Soundwave: What's up, Laser Beak?

Laserbeak: Bored.

Soundwave: You worked worried.

Laserbeak: It's Galavatron. I wished Megatron was back.

Soundwave: That's next to impossible. Galavatron told me that Unicorn transformed Megatron into him.

Laserbeak: Even missed that stupid Starscream--even know he got on Megatron's bad side more often for the good--he was good for a laugh or two.

Soundwave: Yes. He even come up with a lower level energy unit called a Engron Orb. That old sciencist was still in somewhere inside that fearful jet. Anyway, Galavatron wants to check on Optimus Prime, and Buzzsaw, is still on his daily Char watch. Ratbat is with Rumble and Frenzy near the Quintessas--just in cause of one of their tricks are being hatched.

No more after Laserbreak was sent out. This could help out. I wonder if I can heard Blaster's tapes as well--or just my power read only Deceptions. Thinking of new names to call me--Lord Starscream doesn't had the same ring anymore.

S.C.

-- Terra Date -- June 29, 5598

Well, I heard two voices--Autobots this time. It's seem that the Autobots are missing Deceptions as well. Blaster & Steeljaw were wondering what if I Unicorn didn't exist--and Galavatron didn't get maded out of Megatron's parts. It's would be a lot easy to fight the war--according to them--I was all out for speed and brute force--and if the Autobots used Prowl & Wheeljack's mind for clever replies--the Deceptions would have energy need to get back to Cybertron. I like to disprove them--but I need to get rid of a few problems--The Quintessas, ,the head of Unicorn, & old Galavatron--then I can restarted "The Autobot vs. The Deception War" to--but Char's isn't too good. But I did heard that Prima showed me a map of Char's galaxy, they is a empty water-full planet that they discovered that's full of power scources--enough that we can both live and fight against the Autobots 

S.C.

P.S. It's a old name, but it's seem so perfect for my new body. If Prime's around when he heard it--he's going to have short circut. But I'm saving it when I kick Galavatron's bitmap!

BWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!!!

-- Terra Date -- July 10, 5598

Well, I make it the water planet. It's seem that the Quintess used these as their base. It seem perfect plan for my Deception army! Not a lot of damaged--other then a lot of dead Quintessa. Most has been as old as the Terrians. Worked pretty well. Planet had enough energy for unlimited E.O.s & E.C.s. All four sides--The Quintessas, Unicorn, the Autobots or the Deceptions had been quite quiet. Well, the easy part has been over for a while. Now, the hard part--taking over the Deception army.

S.C.

-- Terrra Date -- July 14, 5598.

Make it to Char. Scourge put up a good fight--but it wasn't good enough! The other Deceptions attempt to find me--but listing on Laserbeak commucationing Galavatron & Soundwave's plan to Buzzsaw, allowed to avoid much of the Deception forces--and I got right to Galavatron. Galavatron spotted the Deception marking on my wing--I didn't speak--until I finally crushed that rotten dark purple cannon. I spoked only when that dark purple cannon turned dark gray and stated. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Soundwave heard me speak that.

"Starscream!" Soundwave stated. "You changed."

"I know." I replied. "I found the Deception Martix. I tell you more at a later date."

"Fine with me. But do you want me to call you Lord or King Starscream?" Soundwave asked.

"Neither, call me Megatron." I replied.

Soundwave mouth spring out for a very long time. Soundwave only does this way when he's shocked--and nothing but being very shocked--gets him to spring open this mouth. He didn't replied.

"Collect all Deceptions--and after I give them the news that Galavatron is dead and I'm the new leader of the Deception army--and we moving Wedin, a water planet. It has energy enough that the Deceptions will be pleased to life and work for us." I replied. "But do not film me. I want to keep my look a suprize for the Autobots--but do mention my new name. Send Laserbeakon a mission of file exchange with Blaster."

"As you command, Megatron." Soundwave stated.

Megatron

#####################THE END##################################

If this is screw up--blame QuickEdit--not my spelling!

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


End file.
